El Lado Oculto de la Luna
by Yuuki no Taisho
Summary: Dejando la victoria atrás hiso lo único que podía hacer. Correr. - Debes decirme, quien eres - entonces ella alzo la vista. - Soy la última heredera del Los Perros Negros del Oeste. Descendiente de los Hijos de la Noche - ella sonrió - Kagome... "Por que el destino mezcla las cartas y nosotros somos los que jugamos."


_**El lado Oculto de la Luna**_

_Cap. 1 Prólogo. Hijos de la Luna._

El clan de los Dragones Negros – Hijos de la Tierra – caía rápidamente ante las tropas de los Perros Blancos – Hijos de la Luna - , enemistados por el intento de apropiación de las tierras del Oeste (Casa de los Hijos de la Luna y Noche).

_La mujer de cabellera albina suspiro entrecortadamente, con dificultad ladeo el rostro hacia la partera – una bruja de canosa y escasa cabellera azul - , cuyos amarillentos ojos felinos estudiaban al niño que traía en brazos._

— _El Poder lo consumirá con lentitud, hasta que sucumba su cuerpo – sentencio la anciana virando los ojos hacia la mujer de seria apariencia – entonces será demasiado tarde y no habrá marcha atrás._

— _Chiryoshi – llamo la albina de calculadora mirada ámbar, cuyo cabello se adhería al rostro, húmedo por el sudor ocultando la perfecta luna azul en su frente, y las mejillas surcadas por suaves marcas violáceas a cada lado._

_Irasue contemplo al pequeño de idéntica mirada y blanquecina piel al igual que sus cabellos - finas hebras albinas – que cubrían la frente y parte del joven rostro - , las rozadas mejillas del cachorro eran atravesadas por dos delgadas líneas color violeta rojizo en cada una._

_Levantándose con dificultosa elegancia tomo al bebe en sus brazos, posando la fría mirada en la bruja quien seriamente asintió. Tras una reverencia, la anciana volteo dejando abierta la puerta tras ella. _

Solo había bastado una negación en el fúnebre rostro del mensajero para que el Comandante Perro corriera hacia la Casa – que se divisaba a través de la espesa niebla – tras tener clara la victoria de sus tropas.

Un único pensamiento emergía de su mente: algo estaba mal.

Las estolas de blanco pelaje envolvieron su cuerpo, a tiempo en que la piel se estiraba y los huesos crujían – creciendo y soldándose, cambiando su forma -, las fracciones del masculino rostro de modificaban, alargando los pómulos y labios, cubriéndose de sedoso pelaje. El Gran Perro gruño.

Estirando las patas traseras, con un rápido movimiento salto atravesando el valle que lo rodeaba, elevándose hacia el cielo hasta quedar suspendido en una blanquecina nube donde aulló a la luna. Entonces hiso lo único que podía hacer. Correr.

Cruzo el cielo en grandes zancadas, dejando la victoria atrás.

_Llevando consigo al niño, la youkai se recostó en el umbral del balcón que daba directamente a la luna llena. Sonriendo al cachorro, acaricio su rostro corriendo los finos cabellos blancos. Besó la tersa en inmaculada frente del infante._

_ Un aullido se escucho. Debía apurarse._

_ Siguiendo los pasos de Chiryoshi, dio un último vistazo a la luna aferrándose a su hijo, quien comenzó a lloriquear al sentir el dolor de su madre._

_ Cerrando la puerta tras ella, no volvió a mirar hacia atrás. _

Los escoltas de la Casa se habrían paso a su llegada, las miradas fijas al frente no se atrevían a cruzarse con la suya. El Comandante apresuro el paso hacia la torre principal.

En su mente solo se oía un forzado jadeo proveniente de la habitación principal, junto a los rápidos latidos de un joven corazón. El silencio reino cuando las finas puertas de papel no lograron interponerse ante su llegada. Aun así era demasiado tarde.

Lady del Oeste había fallecido.

Chiryoshi encorvada de espaldas a él, mantenía la mirada sobre el cuerpo de la mujer que reposaba inmóvil sobre la tatami, cubierta por finas telas de seda que solo dejaban ver el blanquecino rostro.

Toga gruño con tristeza. La bruja alzo la vista hacia él, alzando un bulto entre brazos. El Heredero lloró. La fina cabellera albina se corrió con la brisa de la noche, descubriendo una perfecta luna azul en la frente del cachorro.

— _Sesshomaru… _

Tenseiga palpito.

El Comandante le sonrió a su hijo antes de desenvainar la espada. El niño mantuvo fija la vista en el blandir de la espada.

Un renacido corazón volvió a latir en el momento en que el Destino de los Hijos de la Luna comenzó su marcha.


End file.
